


Bitter and Sick

by GetSchwiftyinthebath (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GetSchwiftyinthebath
Summary: What if Rick Sanchez caught the perverted Jellybean that nearly raped his grandson in the act? And how would Morty recover now that Rick has discovered what happened?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *cries because season 3 is yet not here yet only the first episode*

**{RICK}**

I had finished the karaoke and was now getting bored waiting for Morty. I sat in the booth and looked at my wrist watch.

What is taking him so long? I stood up and walked over to the Men's restroom. I opened the door and walked in. 

I looked everywhere. No sign of Morty. "M-morty?!" I yelled. There was only one stall that was being used. And it wasn't being used by Morty.

I heard a flush and a guy exited the stall. "Excuse me. H-have you seen a kid around h-here? He's about this h-height." I positioned my hand a little above my waist.

The guy just stay silent. I'm guessing he had not seen him. But I kept trying. "He has brown hair. H-he's wearing a yellow shirt. J-jeans. White shoes." I saw a change in the guy's expression.

I had immediately caught his attention. "Sorry, sir. I haven't seen him." The man finished washing his hands and left the room.

Right when he left, I heard sniffling. It didn't come from someone who was sick. It came from someone who was crying.

I looked for where the sound was coming from. It came from the stall that the Jellybean had came out of. I slowly walked up to the stall.

I pushed it open. Morty was sitting on top of the toilet. He was rocking himself back and forth. And just stared at me.

I closed the stall and walked in. "W-what happened?" I said lowly.

"Mr. Jellybean. I came in h-here. We started talking. He started t-to...s-started to...to..." Morty whimpered.

I took Morty in my arms. "Ssshh. It's going to be ok." I was shocked. How could I let this happen. I was too late. I could have done something.

"Let's get you c-cleaned up." I took Morty's hand and led him to the sink.

He took off his shirt and his pants. I threw them in the sink for them to wash. He began to wash all the sticky slime that still existed onto his skin.

When the clothes were clean, Morty changed into them. "Can w-we go home. I j-just wanna go h-home. I wanna c-change out of these clothes. I-I k-know they're clean but I d-don't wanna wear them. C-can you g-get rid of t-them?"

"S-sure." I started to walk out of the restroom with him. He was stil scared so he walked slowly behind me. When we got out of the room, I immediately scanned the room.

Now where is that son of a bitch? My eyes stopped on the familiar guy. I glared at him. My eyes shooting daggers. "Stay here, Morty."

Everything else didn't matter except Morty and this asshole that stood in front of me. Who cares if I got kicked out of the bar for killing this guy.

"Hey. You son of a bitch. I knew there w-was something weird with y-you when I saw you. T-this is what you do? Huh? I-if you ever lay a hand o-on my grandson ever again..I-I fuckin swear. O-oh wait. You w-won't get to because y-you will be dead. I'm going to k-kill you motherfucker." I wrapped my hands around him. Choking him.

You might think that I'm going too far. But he deserved it. I took out my portal gun and gave one shot at the guy. He exploded.

I made a portal for Mory and I to go through. And before we left, I heard someone yell "He killed the king!" That idiot was the king?


End file.
